


My First Maiko Week (2018)

by Tui_and_La



Series: Drifting Thoughts on Zuko [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: Seven one-shots for May Maiko Week 2018.





	1. Day 1 - Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Maiko Week! It's the first time I have the chance to join, so I hope you had fun with the first story and decide to stick around for the other ones. :D

Mai arrived at the Royal Garden with her daughter in her arms, looking for Zuko. It took her no effort.

\- Look, daddy! - the three year-old pointed out excitedly. - And Duk!

Near the oldest tree in the garden stood the Firelord and the dragon, standing out from the landscape in their shades of red.

\- It's _Druk_ , dear.

\- _Juk_.

\- Yeah, never mind.

Izumi inclined herself asking to be put on the floor, then she ran with her tiny legs in her father's direction.

Mai followed in her own pace, watching her daughter hug the 18-foot long dragon as if it was a puppy. Ever since the dragon had joined the family, the woman felt that her chances of boredom were way lower now. Her favorite part had been the training, because although the animal responded mainly to Zuko, she was second in command. While dragons were animals of difficult temperament, great intelligence and strong will of their own, they were also incredibly loyal, and the Fire Lady knew that she could already trust Druk with hers and her daughter's life.

\- Everything ready? - Mai asked. 

\- Yes, I think this is a good spot.- the Firelord replied. - Izumi, we have a surprise for you.

\- A surpise? - the little girl widened her eyes and grinned. - What is it?

\- Hum, you're gonna love it. - Mai teased.

\- How would you like to fly with Druk?

\- Fly! - she clapped. - Yes, please, daddy. Mom?

\- Sure, go ahead. - Mai smiled.

\- Duk, I'll sit on your back, ok? - the little girl told the dragon as if asking permission.

\- You heard her, stay put, Druk. - Zuko commanded, brushing the creature's hair to keep its head down.

\- Here, Izumi, near his head. - Mai informed, helping her. 

\- Hold onto the horns like this. - Zuko tangled her tiny hands on the ropes for extra safety.

\- Hold _tight_ , ok? Or else you'll fall, don't let go.

\- Ok, mommy.

\- Are you ready, princess? - her father asked. 

\- Yes, yes!

\- At your command.

\- Go, Duk, go!

Zuko tapped the dragon's head twice and gave it space. The creature rose and puffed its chest before taking flight, the wings shaking the nearest trees and causing the leaves on the ground to fly along in all directions.

The Fire Lord at this point had studied all he could about dragons from Sozin's scrolls. It was around the fifth year of life that the dragons had a growth sprout, reaching their full size only at age ten. It had been fun to watch his Druk grow along with his daughter. The dragon's change was much more evident in comparison to the girl, but his baby was changing just as fast. It seemed like just one of those days she's was trying to take her first steps, and now they were willing to let her fly.

\- Are you sure she's safe up there?

\- If she falls, I'll catch her.

\- Zuko! - she gave him a "that happens, I kill you" gaze. 

\- She'll be fine, she's obedient. - he stole a kiss from his wife.

The dragon was flying in oval movements above their head, never higher than the treetops, and the kid seemed completely immersed in the experience. Finally, the Firelord whistled for Druk to return, and the dragon landed majestically in front of him. 

\- I loved it, can I go again, please? - Izumi asked promptly, still holding onto the dragon.

\- I told you that was going to happen. - Mai said.

\- No, this is it for today, you can come down now. - Zuko replied kindly to his daughter, while caressing Druk on his neck. - Great job, Druk.

\- But it was _fast_. - the girl tried her luck. 

\- Your mother disagrees, apparently. - the man smiled. - We'll let you go again another day, ok? You brave little princess. - he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

\- Congratulations on your first time flying on a dragon. - Mai joined, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. - How about you go play on the pond with the turtleducks now?

\- Yes!

Zuko put her on the ground and she quickly disappeared behind a tree.

\- Damn, she's growing fast, isn't she? - he put his hand around his wife's waist.

Mai raised an eyebrow at him.

\- It's what babies do, Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sooo excited to be a part of Maiko Week!! I've been on this fandom for over a couple of years, but only recently I started writing fanfiction. Unfortunately, I discovered about the event two days ago (!!) and I have an exam coming up, but I really couldn't miss it. Lucky me, I already had some drafts and ideas in mind that fit most of the prompts, so I think I can still bring something decent to the table and in due time. I don't have a Tumblr account, so if you feel like sharing these I'm all fine with it. :D


	2. Day 2 - Focus

It was a spring afternoon and Zuko was on the garden helping uncle Iroh build a small fire pit to heat up some tea, while Mai was not so far away waiting for Azula. From afar, Zuko observed how the girl now wore different garments and hid some weapons on her sleeve. All he knew was that she'd been practicing throwing kunais and now was always seen playing with one of those. At that very moment, she was taking one and throwing it at the nearest bush. A few flowers fell on the ground, and she repeated the process. Zuko got mad. His mother never liked Azula destroying anything on the garden, so he had to go there and reprehend the girl.

\- You can't do that. You're ruining the plants!

\- Sorry, prince. - she replied, guiltily. - I saw your uncle taking some...

\- He was _collecting_ for tea, he always takes care of them.

\- I apologize. - she bowed. - I didn't mean to cause harm. I was just bored and wanted to practice.

Zuko realized in her attitude that her parents would hate it if she was disrespectful towards the royal family. She was always as quiet as she could be, even around Azula.

\- I know a better place where you can practice. 

He took her to a tree nearby.

\- This one has a thick trunk, see? You can throw as much as you want and it'll only damage the surface. I play with my dagger here sometimes. 

\- So you know how to throw a dagger?

\- Well, I'm better at fighting with it than throwing it. - he admitted. - Can you teach me? You're really good.

\- You think? - she blushed a little.

\- Definitely!

\- I can try. But every weapon is different. So I'll demonstrate with the ones I'm used to. 

\- Fine with me.

\- Well, first, you need to be familiar with its weight, and blend with it. Does that dagger feel like a part of you yet?

\- Yes, it does, I carry it everywhere and always play with it.

\- Good. - she took a kunai from her sleeve. - Now you have to give your wrist all the freedom it needs, you can't control the movement, only guide it.

\- Ok, I'll try.

\- Finally, you need to focus on your target. Calculate where you want your dagger to go. You see that node between the trunk and that branch?

He nodded, eyes on the spot, and a second later a kunai appeared there. His head turned to her in awe.

\- That was amazing!

\- No big deal. Your turn.

He did everything she told him to, but hit the tree in a completely different spot.

\- Is that what you call throwing a dagger?

Mai's disappointment was evident, so Zuko prepared for a lecture. Instead, the girl got distracted by something all of a sudden.

\- Zuko, your uncle is watching us.

\- So what?

\- His supposed to be making tea, but keeps watching us.

The boy looked at his uncle, who was back to stirring his tea.

\- I guess he just misses Lu Ten. - he said, sadly. - He's... always around us at any chance, you know? Ever since he returned. Why does it bother you?

\- Because no one ever watches me while I'm practicing. 

\- Don't you ever show it to your parents?

\- I don't think they care. Besides, mom would only tell me to be careful and do it _this_ or _that_ way.

It was weird the way things were for the two of them, Zuko thought. She had so much skill that wasn't appreciated, while he had so much demand and no skill to present.

\- Hey, back to your mission, will you? We don't have much time until Azula returns with Ty Lee.

When Mai arrived for a visit with her parents, Azula decided they needed Ty Lee too in order to play, and went with a couple of guards to the bubbly girl's house to pick her up, telling Mai to meet her on the Royal Garden. Uncle Iroh volunteered to take both Mai and Zuko there, where he wanted to make some tea.

\- Go on, try again, right there. - she threw a kunai at the trunk this time, making it easier for him.

The prince calculated his move and the trajectory of the dagger one more time, aiming at the tree. He gave it his best shot. 

\- That one was ok. One more time, your wrist needs more freedom, like this. - she demonstrated throwing a couple more kunais.

He prepared himself once again.

\- And now his coming in our direction. - Mai whispered, making him turn his head to seek for his uncle. - Zuko, what did I say about _focus_? - she sighed and rolled her eyes.

\- She's right, you know. - uncle Iroh said, bringing with him a tray with teacups. -Perhaps you should be focusing inside, Zuko. Some tasks require that you connect to yourself before anything else, isn't that right, Mai?

\- I guess. - the girl shrugged, but she knew that his words explained why she was so good at that, with no one's help and no one around, just herself and her need to escape from boredom.

\- Would you like some tea? Jasmine, collected from this very garden. 

\- No, thanks. - the prince replied.

\- Yes, thank you. - Mai accepted.

Zuko opened his mouth to protest.

\- We're done here, you're a terrible student. - she said. - And I like his tea.


	3. Day 3 - Opaque

Through the window, Mai observed attentively people outside. 

She watched her mother adjust her posture and speak properly, then ask the same of her.

She watched her father smile to climb the ladder of politics. 

She watched Ty Lee be the bestest friend Azula would want to have.

She watched Azula be the best daughter her father would want to have.

She watched Zuko try and fail in many things, but succeed in one. She noticed how he'd always wear his feelings on his sleeve, and wondered how come it was so easy for him. But maybe she should be asking how come it was so hard for her.

Because she was exceptionally good in concealing her feelings, even from herself. Mai had been doing that for as long as she could recall, it was part of her nature, wasn’t it? 

It seemed that Zuko disagreed. The prince was not just transparent, he liked to see through her as well, to poke for a confirmation of what he knew was there. Zuko had never believed in her “whatever” attitude. 

After they started dating, Mai felt for the first time what it was to be accepted as herself. A self she didn’t even know, thus, couldn’t offer. She didn’t know how to “express herself” the way he liked it, but at the same time, she now felt more comfortable in her own skin than she’d ever been. Something inside her was beginning to change.

In many ways, they couldn’t communicate to each other for the same reason they couldn’t communicate with the rest of the world. She felt too numb to understand his hurts, while he was too passionate to accept her distance. On the other hand, they spoke a language that no one else understood, and that kept them coming back to one another like magnets. He welcomed her distaste for everything and she put a smile on his face, and _dammit_ , she was actually capable of making him smile by being nothing but herself.

Mai screamed through the window when Zuko left, for everyone to hear. He didn’t listen, but the crack was formed and she knew the time would come that she’d scream again.

That day, she felt freedom like never before, making a choice that belonged solely to herself, one that came from the deep need to protect something – someone – she cared for dearly. She proclaimed her love, and not even prison could steal from her the power she felt over herself, her decisions and emotions. On the outside, Mai was steel as the weapon she held against the enemy. On the inside, finally light.

Mai never thought she’d see Zuko again when she decided to face Azula. Yet she did, and she made him promise to not let go of her again. He did, but not in the way Mai would expect. He distanced himself when she was starting to learn how to read his book, not giving her the chance to decipher why.

Now that they were apart and her life was turning upside down, Mai realized how much she’d changed, how hard it was to hold back, shrug and pretend she wasn’t being affected. Because she finally recognized how much she _cared_ about her life.

She cared for her brother enough to put herself against her father and fight anyone in her way. Enough to go running to Zuko, of all people, for help when Tom-Tom disappeared. 

She also cared for the traitor of the nation who took away her brother, the man who raised her that she still loved enough to lie for and protect. The father she was unable to hate.

She even cared for Kei Lo, enough to know that the game she was playing with him wasn’t fair. Because her heart knew from the start what she felt, Mai just never put her faith in her heart.

Finally, she cared for Zuko. Mai told herself no resentment could lead her to wishing his death, and _that's_ why she had to protect him. Then she saw the look of worry in his eyes when he heard of Tom-Tom and promised to help; the look of love when he confessed that he hadn't forgotten her yet; the look of betrayal when he learned that she was defending a traitor; the look of relief when the kids were safe and sound in their arms.

When had she learned to read him like that? When had she learned to recognize her own feelings through his? 

Mai knew she'd always be a blurred window, but her change was happening on the inside, and every day that went by, she was discovering who were the ones in her life deserving of the part of her she kept behind that opaque glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are things I love about the comics, but also things I dislike, and I'm left with trying to make the best of them in my headcanons. The way Zuko and Mai's break up was handled is one of the things I dislike. What came next in Rebound and S&S was a spotlight for Mai and her feelings, which I appreciated a lot, because it made me dive into her character. The comics could still fix the mistake of their break up if they follow this positive growth. But anyway, thanks for reading. :)


	4. Day 4 - Yearn

Zuko walked down the aisle on the lookout for either Ursa or Kiyi. It was almost lunchtime and he was starving, but in no mood to have a second meal all by himself. The Firelord was coming from a three-hour meeting on security reinforcements followed by a pile of documents to sign, all put on top of the list of priorities after the attack of the (fake) kemurikage. Considering he’d woken up early and barely took one break, the only people he’d seen so far were the guards and the councilmen, and now he could only hope his mother and sister were around and ready to eat before his stomach gave in to its hunger.

The young man turned a corner for the third time without spotting a single person around, but before the emptiness of the huge palace could hit harder on him, two shadows appeared at the end of the aisle, followed by the two people he wanted to see.

\- Oh, hi Zuzu! – the girl said interrupting the talk she was having with her mother and waved at her brother.

\- Well, finally. – he sighed. - I’ve been looking for the two of you. 

\- We were on the tearoom. – Ursa said, now approaching him. 

_Please don’t say you’re not hungry._

\- Yeah, with Tom-Tom and Mai! – Kiyi added, making Zuko’s heart skip a beat.

\- Oh, Mai’s here?

That made it two times in two weeks. All Zuko knew was that she one day appeared with Tom-Tom in her arms saying that he wanted to play with Kiyi. Ursa made her company and discovered that the little boy was actually having a hard time away from his father, but he also missed a new friend he’d made. Their mother concluded he would at least have some fun if he went to play with Kiyi, so she convinced Mai to take her brother to the Royal palace. However, it was likely none of the parts involved expected it to become some routine at the time. 

\- They already left, we asked her to join us for lunch, but her aunt had invited them first. – the woman informed.

 _Great_ , he missed her visit again, and it felt just as bad as the first time. He tried to conceal his frustration and changed the topic.

\- So, about lunch, it’s almost ready, shall we go?

\- Sure. Kiyi, go change quickly and call your father, ok?

\- Yes, on my way. – the girl rushed down the hallway and disappeared.

\- Change? I do smell smoke. – he hinted.

\- Tom-Tom asked her to firebend, she tried a bunch of fire jets. 

\- I really need to find her a master, before she sets me on fire for making her wait. - they shared a laughter. – But first, I owe her a lesson myself. 

\- Take your time, she knows you’re busy. – the woman put a hand on his shoulder. - Oh, and by the way, she already invited Tom-Tom to watch the two of you practicing. Mai approved.

\- Mom, how are they doing? – he needed more details than the casual comments he’d heard from Ursa and Kiyi so far. 

\- I truly believe coming here is doing good for Tom-Tom. He’s still only three, so he gets easily distracted, and Kiyi is a force to be reckoned with. I guess they’re best friends now. 

\- And Mai? – he asked hesitantly.

\- Mai seems fine as always, but I don’t suppose she’s taking it as easily as she makes it look like. Her family’s shattered and now that she broke up with that young boy, what is his name again?

\- She _what_? – Zuko nearly chocked, unable to believe in what he’d heard.

\- Yes, she didn’t say much, apparently it wasn’t working anymore. – Ursa informed with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Zuko said nothing more, as he was digesting the idea. As much as he wanted to see her miles away from Kei Lo (and he really despised the two of them together), he was worried about how she felt with that decision as much as he was glad that that stupid relationship was over now.

For long, he thought distance and work were the only things keeping him from collapsing after they broke up. He had a mother to find and a kingdom to rule and a sister to watch out for, in a way that the always-present thoughts of Mai, the longing boiling inside, took a step back to compose the background of his messy life.

That scenario changed when Mai entered his life once again. Suddenly she was a major part of all his problems, both of them fighting their own families in order to defend them. Without a doubt she would be having a hard time to sort out everything, and more than ever he wished he could be by her side for support. He was an expert in shattered families, after all.

\- With the recent attacks and my worries, I’ve just realized that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. - Ursa’s confession broke the silence and brought him back from his thoughts.

\- Mom...? – he frowned in confusion. 

\- It’s true, Zuko. – she affirmed, filled with anguish. - Every time I look you in the eyes, I see something new that I’ve been missing. Right now I see how much you love Mai. That you really miss her and need her as much as she needs you.

\- She doesn’t _need_ me, she was barely _tolerating_ me while we were working to find the kids. 

\- It’s not what her eyes were telling me every time she scanned the room as if she hoped someone would just materialize there. I don’t think Mai comes all the way here solely to please her little brother, you see. – she gave him a reassuring smile.

Zuko remembered as if it was yesterday her constant teasing and sarcasm. If only he allowed himself to think things through, he would have to admit that that wasn’t her behavior when she was truly mad, and that almost made him smile at the memory.

\- I’m not sure I wanna talk about this. – giving space to those thoughts was just too hard at the moment, although part of him lighted up at the idea that maybe, just _maybe_ , there was still a future for Mai and him. - Look, I’ve already talked to her about this and I don’t regret it. But it wasn’t a good idea, not the time or place. She was the one who broke up with me, mom. If there’s someone who has to come clean about her feelings, it would be her.

\- Sorry, I guess you’re right, son. – she said, as they arrived in the dining room. - I just don’t want to see you hurt for once.

It was weird to have that kind of conversation, but it also hurt to touch on the topic. He craved for Mai more than anything at that moment, but he knew she needed space. For now, it would be enough that he found a way to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was all happy and bubbly writing prompt 5 instead of prompt 4? *LOL* I don't even know how this one turned out so long. Despite being shorter on time than I thought I'd be, I'm still determined to complete this mission, and I will.


	5. Day 5 - Wait

Mai soon learned that being the Fire Lord's wife wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, and not for the reasons she imagined. For once, the Royal Code she had to learn before marriage allowed the Fire Lady to be involved in the nation's matters, participate in meetings and give her opinion, with the final saying belonging to the Fire Lord. Of course, the Fire Nation had always been an empire thirsty for power, and they were smart enough to know that a powerful ruler needs a powerful, engaged partner by their side as much as a loyal one. And she wouldn't want it any other way. 

As for the general, boring rules, they were neither abundant, nor complicated, and involved mainly things she had already learned as an upper class citizen. The additions included always address each other by the title when in the presence of servants, guards and any members of the palace's staff; always be present at the table to share the three main meals with the Fire Lord; always wear proper, formal clothing when walking around the palace, so on, so forth.

Over time, however, she started to have some problems with that code. How come they were expected to always share meals, but not to retire to their room together? It _should_ be on the manual that the Fire Lord _cannot_ leave the Fire Lady alone to sleep in order to extend his working hours. Because Mai discovered that really hated that. She would never not appreciate a busy life, but it was annoying and unfair that Zuko had so much work that he would tell her to "go to sleep, it'll take me a couple more hours". Many times she'd tried to keep herself from sleeping, explore the palace, read a book on the room, throw knives at the walls - and Zuko was always shocked, but not enough to bring out the subject, when he found new holes on the royal room -, which lead her to confirming that one, it was never a couple of hours, and two, she really did appreciate her right to sleep early.

It was true that most times he _would_ be there, and they would change into their robes together, slip under the sheets together, turn off the lights and sleep on the comfort of each other's arms… Or they’d strip off their clothes against the door and feel the pressure of each other’s heated skins as they stumbled their breathless way to bed. That was precisely the reason she hated the boring nights of loneliness when she'd wake up in the morning to find out that her husband was already gone to solve some minor subject _before_ breakfast, damn those rules and his need to preserve her rest.

Not this time, the Fire Lady decided, folding the bed-sheets away from her body and walking towards her wardrobe. She chose a behaved nightgown, which was bound to cause a scandal anyway if someone other than the guards saw her, and checked her hair on the mirror. Then, she lit an oil lamp and proceeded to walk out the door. She knew exactly where to find him.

Mai followed the dark aisles, which looked all the same now more than ever, telling herself that that was much more interesting than dreaming, it was only one in the morning, she wasn't sleepy at all. She also reminded herself to keep the lamp close to her face, as the guards had to recognize her before they decided to attack her. Finally, she arrived at the private library, an archive of the books and documents concerning the nation's matters. That portion of the palace was properly lit, where one guard and one servant stood still outside the room. The second one widened his eyes in confusion at the sight of her.

\- Good night, Fire lady. - he bowed. - Is everything ok, can I help you with something? - it wasn't surprising that he'd think the worst with her showing up this late.

\- All fine, just tell me, is the Fire Lord in there?

\- Yes, my lady. – he opened the door for her.

What she found on the other side left her startled. 

Her husband was sitting behind the desk filled with scrolls with both hands on his head, starring at the door with an agonized look in his face and watered eyes.

She hurried in his direction and spotted a couple of towels on his lap. 

Zuko, what's wrong with you? - she said in low voice, trying to keep her cool.

\- Mai? – he whispered, asking as if he couldn’t believe her presence. - Shouldn't you be in bed?

\- Are you _crying_? – she gently took his head on her hands and looked him in the eyes, or she would have, if he wasn’t cringing at her touch.

\- I had a small headache earlier but it grew all of a sudden. Exponentially. This has never happened before. I guess my eyes are protesting.

\- You! – Mai called the servant who was waiting by the door to be dismissed. – Get me another one of these. – she took one of the towels and waved it at him. 

\- They’re good… - Zuko muttered, making his wife question whether he was even fully conscious at this point.

\- Forget whatever it is that you’re doing, Zuko, you’re way beyond your limits…

He raised a hand at her with his eyes closed.

\- If I could, but these have to be on their way first thing in the morning. Just another hour or so, and I can sleep till 9 AM.

She sighed.

\- Fine, then I’m staying too. – she whispered with a hand in his shoulder. - We’ll do this together, don’t bother to protest.

His face told her that he didn’t have the strength for such.

\- I could do with some help. 

\- Very well. First - she untied the knot of his crown, allowing his hair to fall on his shoulders. – Second, you separate the ones yet to be read. What else do we need to do?

\- Read, sign and pack, that’s all.

\- You sign and pack, then. I’m sure there’s nothing there I can’t understand.

He smiled with a painful expression.

\- I appreciate it.

\- Shut up, you should’ve asked me for help from the start. – Mai sat on the armchair from across the desk.

\- One of us deserve some good night of sleep. – he handed her a scroll.

\- A good night of sleep is with you by my side. – she admitted blankly and hid behind her task before seeing his reaction.

The servant returned with the hot towel, then the Fire Lord and Lady were left in the silence of the night, Mai reading as fast as she could without overlooking the content, and occasionally checking if Zuko was still awake – and he didn’t give in a single time. It only took them forty minutes and she organized the scrolls along with a note to the archive curator who would come in the morning.

Zuko got up slowly, supporting himself on his hands before he met Mai’s arms around him. 

\- Feel good to go yet?

\- Yes, please. 

He kept his arm around her shoulders as they dismissed the servant and proceeded to the room. Mai helped him undress to his underwear and left soundless kisses on his neck, hearing him moan softly in response. She really hated to see him so beat up.

They laid down together and it was Zuko’s time to place a kiss on her lips. 

\- I’m sorry about the lonely nights. I swear I try…

\- Shh, I know you do. Just remember you can count on me.

\- I will. – he said with his eyes closed, surely on the verge of sleep.

Tomorrow, Mai thought, she would likely wake up earlier than him, and would quietly watch him take his well deserved rest, bathed in sunlight, like there was nothing else in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be "intimate" as much as it is "wait", so God knows what's coming tomorrow, 'cause I sure don't.


	6. Day 6 - Intimate

They loved solitude. A time spent only in each other's presence could never be boring for Mai, even if they were to do nothing but sit on a divan, have some tea, or watch the sunset holding hands. Those were some of the most annoying things in the world that Mai wouldn't stand to do on her own or with anyone, except Zuko.

If asked, Mai would say that Zuko wasn't in any way a boring person. He had seen more of the world and lived more adventures than everything she got the chance to experience as Azula’s recruit. That included some hardships she couldn’t even begin to understand, like poverty and hunger. The more she heard his stories, however, the more she wanted to unravel him, realizing that there was always a new layer of Zuko to explore.

So sharing crazy stories from the times they were apart was among Mai's favorite things to do when she was with Zuko, like when she spent the whole night chasing his (now) friends with Azula and Ty Lee, or when he infiltrated the North Pole in the middle of a battle searching for his (now) friend. Yeah, it's not like they had cheerful stuff to share, and sometimes subjects popped up uncalled and left a bitter taste. On the other hand, he could always laugh at her for being thrown in a river by Appa and she could always mock him for thinking it would be a good idea to fight a waterbender at night. Most of those stories reminded Zuko how far he'd come, and gave Mai a sense of purpose. Things had changed, her life wasn't empty anymore.

Zuko didn't think Mai was a boring person, either. She was demanding as the pampered girl she was, and set the bar really high in their relationship. As Zuko learned from their trip to Ember Island, Mai wasn't easy to please. Add to that how difficult she was to impress, being addicted to adrenaline and half-hearted to pretty much everything else. Yet he enjoyed the challenge, as it made him feel like a special part of her life. In reality, he craved to escape from routine as much as she did once he became Fire Lord, and finding new ways to surprise Mai resulted in a great time for the two of them. Did it always work? No. Did Zuko try his best? Yes, and she appreciated that.

Now they sat against the wall on the Dragonbone Catacombs, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand caressing her arm. It had been a sweet idea to have dinner on the Fire Sages Capital Temple, followed by a terrible execution. Typical Zuko, who didn’t consider the dust and the heat down there when he decided to bring a picnic towel and a bunch of candles. Apart from that, she had to admit that the food was delicious as always, and the dragon bones were as fascinating as their history. Above all, she was glad they were together.

Just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: not today. I'm disappointed at my creative block, just when I thought I would actually be able to write 7 one-shots in a roll. Thank God "Stars" was the first one I wrote and I can rest assured that I have something for tomorrow. :)


	7. Day 7 - Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And if you have a minute why don't we go  
> Talking about that somewhere only we know?  
> This could be the end of everything  
> So why don't we go  
> Somewhere only we know?" (Keane)

Mai had asked for a vacation on Ember Island.

\- You're not Fire Lord anymore. We should convince Izumi to take a break. 

The old lady been feeling bored, just like when they were teens.

\- Ember Island? - Zuko asked.

\- Yeah, we kind of learned to enjoy that place, didn't we? - she shrugged. - Izumi sure loves it. Besides, I saw that they have a nice play coming up.

So they went to the royal beach house for a couple of days, leaving Iroh in charge of the Fire Nation’s affairs. 

The first morning they spent on the beach’s private area, where Mai tried to distract with more than just walking and watching the waves. She didn’t like to bathe in the sea, but the rock walls were perfect for some knife throwing. 

\- Still the same sharp vision. How's that possible? - Zuko asked coming from the sea and wrapping his arms around her waist.

\- Far from the same, but surprisingly good, I guess. – she had a hint of pride in her voice. - You're all wet!

\- Are you sure you’re not gonna join us? The water is great.

She considered it for a second.

\- Tomorrow, maybe. 

After lunch they headed to visit the local fair of craftwork, which was highly honored to receive the Royal Family. 

\- This one is beautiful, don’t you think?

Izumi spotted a glass bottle filled with colored sand, forming a picture of the Ember Island beach. It was a very detailed handcrafted piece, with sparkly sand for the moon and the stars.

\- We should take it. – Zuko suggested.

\- I guess it would fit nicely over the fireplace at the beach house, right, mother?

\- Sure. Go ahead. – Mai approved. - We still have some time before dinner, what do you say we watch the sunset around a campfire?

\- Wait, is this idea really coming from _you_? - he teased. - Are you ok?

\- Shut up. – she rolled her eyes. – I’m here to run away from boredom, can’t you tell? Besides, Izumi loves it, _don’t you, dear_? – Mai raised her voice slightly to reach her daughter, who was now buying the colored bottle.

Izumi agreed distractedly.

\- You've always hated to stay in one place. – Zuko said. - We should plan a trip just the two of us. We may have been to many places, but there's always something new to explore.

\- I think we've earned that. - she gave him a timid kiss. - The night sky in the Sun Warrior Island should be even prettier than here, am I right?

\- You really liked that place, didn't you? I have to agree. Especially when I spent _hours_ starring at nothing but stars while trapped with Aang. – he sighed at the memory.

Mai giggled.

\- That story never gets old.

\- What are you two talking about over there? - Izumi returned.

\- The time I went to the Sun Warrior Island with the Avatar.

\- Oh, not that _again._

\- Hey, don’t act like we’re one of those old couples who tell the same story a thousand times. – Mai defended her pride. - That’s just your father. 

They all laughed.

The three of them headed back to the beach and watched the sun go down before dinner.

\- You know, mom, thanks for rescuing me from work. 

\- It was a great idea, indeed. – Zuko agreed.

\- Sure, you deserve it. – Mai replied.

\- This is the most beautiful sky I’ve ever seen. – Izumi went in the direction of the sea. 

The absence of clouds gave space to countless stars and the full moon was bigger than usual, painting in white the darkness of the sea. 

\- You know what? – Mai addressed Zuko, looking up. - This one isn't bad at all. I'd say it's good enough.

\- I’m really lucky to be here with the two of you. – the old lord gave his wife a tender kiss.

After dinner, they proceeded to watch the creepy play about the legend of the Spirits of the Night, the ones the servants defended to be very real. The production was excellent as always, but silly moments meant to be scary still brought from Mai good laughs, which were one of Zuko’s favorite sounds in the world.

At the end of it, they returned to the house for a well-needed rest.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Mai didn't wake up.

Zuko called once, then twice, then tried to look for a sign of life, any breath or pulse or movement. His heart, ironically, started beating faster and his body started to tremble.

\- Mai, please. 

No way the woman full of life and energy from yesterday would fall sick all of a sudden, because she had just fallen sick, he would not accept that she was...

- _Please. HELP!_

As soon as the scream crossed his throat, he understood. Everything made sense now, her sudden boredom, the private family trip, the hurried agenda. There was nothing left for him to do, she saw it coming and she was ready to go, just as quietly and pragmatically as she had always been.

\- Dad, what's wrong? - Izumi burst the door open.

\- Your mother fooled us both. – he replied weakly as a feeling of betrayal began to open space among his despair and hopelessness. 

Izumi took a second look at the scene in front of her, her mother laying down and her father kneeling by the bed with eyes filled with tears. The Fire Lord’s face turned to shock and she opened her mouth to scream for help.

\- Izumi. – he stopped his daughter. - It's too late. She knew it. She said her goodbye.

*~*~*~*

It was late night and the Royal ship was on its way home, but Zuko couldn't sleep. Instead, he went outside to watch the stars shine on the waves while he sorted out his feelings. There would be no more trips for Mai, no more night sky on her favorite place in the world.

_This one isn't bad at all. I'd say it's good enough._

-Don't you feel cold?

He heard Izumi's voice approaching, and a sudden, impetuous flash of memories invaded his core.

So much had changed. Everything. That day on the ship when he was returning to his nation, Mai and him were two completely different people. Now, many years and achievements later, the entire world looked, breathed, moved differently, yet his daughter took him back to the start with words that crowned the end.

-It is, a bit. – he said, still starring at the landscape in front of him. - But I have a lot in my mind.

Izumi held onto his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, then lit a flame in front of them.

\- It's unfair that she wouldn't let me know. - he said. - There's so much we could've done, so much I could've said...

\- I know, dad. I feel the same. But it's what she wanted.

No reply came from him. In many ways, Izumi was similar to her mother, including how easily she concealed her feelings, but for him it was just too hard to accept Mai's decision. He knew his daughter was aware that the next days would be very difficult for him and hated that she would probably step into the role of being there for her family.

\- Tell me you're still gonna take a while to go. - she said unexpectedly, with tears in her voice.

\- That's out of my reach to know. – Zuko held his daughter closer, for the first time in decades sensing the vulnerability of a scared child coming from her. - I'm sorry.

\- Then promise you'll let me know, if you feel it coming.  


Zuko could see where the request was coming from, because it wasn't the first time that they had been through that. It had been the same peaceful and unannounced death for his uncle, who chose his own path, for his mother, who made sure not to worry anyone, and now for Mai, who just wanted final taste of her favorite things on her last day. It wouldn't be the same for him, simply because it didn't suit him.

\- I promise. I won't leave that easily.

That much he knew. He'd go down fighting somehow, as it had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I cried rivers writing this, it wasn't a particularly good day.  
> I'm so happy to be a part of Maiko Week, it was challenging but a lot of fun. I wish I could've prepared something earlier, but I did it heart and soul and I guess that's what matters in the end. :)  
> All I have left to say is a huge _thank you_ to everyone who stayed here until the end. Wish you the best.


End file.
